Suppressing Pressure
by Laureatus the Omnipotens lupus
Summary: There is a being whom sits upon the chaos throne.A single breath and a single heartbeat bound forever in the form or another...To return her people she needed the key, the only...8th Chaos. oc
1. Fallen Loyalties lie

--Woot, Sonic is copyrighted to Sonic team and Sega. All this to do with Mobians is all my own idea...--

Chapter 1: Fallen Loyalties lie.

There was nothing more left, the salvation of her people had vanished. Her dark orange fur rippled in the slight breeze that had found the crack within her stronghold, "What did I do wrong?" She asked herself, the emptiness of her voice echoing off the cold, heartless and metallic walls she called home. No, this was no home, this was hell...a prison. The light of the perpetual moon cast a silvery glow into the hollow vastness where she lived. Slowly as if not to disrupt the peaceful atmosphere she lifted her hand away from her head and stared at it in disgust, "These hands, are the hands of a beast." she growled, clenching the hand into a fist so tight that her sharp claws cut into her own palm.

"Master..." Came a calm voice from the entrance into the room, a young male hedgehog stood at the this doorway, his wonderful emerald green eyes watching in horror as the crimson blood of his beloved slowly dripped to the floor, "Master, you're bleeding..." he gasped, unable to make sense of the situation. With blinding speed, the hedgehog was soon at the fox's side and began to try and tend to the wound she had inflicted upon herself, "Master, you must be more careful..." He tried to caution her but only a laugh came from her almost still form, "Sonic. I'm no longer fit to be called your master...Please, call me Aika." Aika sighed pulling her injured hand from the blue hedgehog's grasp, "Never! You are my mast-" Sonic began to protest but the kitsune's nine tails began to thrash from their once limp positions, "Who follows a master who allowed her people to be cursed..." Aika asked, more of her blood falling to the ground. Each droplet of blood hitting the ground echoed so loudly into Sonic's ears that with every time one hit the floor he winced, "I do not know of these nightmarish demons that haunt your past Master. Please tell me so..I understand." Sonic gasped as another blood drop hit the floor, Aika watched as he winced and sat herself back upon her broken throne, her tails once again becoming still. She motioned for the hedgehog to sit before her and without a quiver he followed her orders. "I suppose I should begin from the start..." Aika began...and then she looked into Sonic's eyes and smiled, "I was never born into this form..."

"_You see, there are many races that lived upon this world we call Mobius. At first there were only the Echidna, the Mobians and the Humans. The Mobians were an animal like race, and I saw them as mindless beasts. A fatal mistake. We began a war with them and a group of seven Mobians...known only as 'Chaos' sealed themselves within the gem all Mobians are born with, and sought after the end of the war by transforming all those who lived on Mobius into a mix-matched creature...That is what we are."_

Sonic looked to his master with worry, "'Chaos'? Like the Chaos emeralds?" he asked, allowing his gaze to fall to Aika's injured hand once again, "The very same, to free my people I either need the power of an uncorrupted Emerald or for one of the original seven to shatter. Together they amass limitless energy, apart they are nothing more but stones." She sighed, Sonic stood up and grabbed Aika's good hand, "Fear not master! I will find the eighth emerald and free you from that burden!" He smiled, Aika could not stop the pang in her heart as he sped off on his suicide mission.

"_If you do that...you'll vanish. You are just a clone after all..."_


	2. Holdings

Chapter 2: Holdings

There came about a change in the landscape for the young hedgehog, he had made a promise to his master yet he knew nothing of the world he now stood in. He had never been out into the world before, Aika had always told him that he was not ready for it. This did not seam the case to Sonic, the fresh air filling his lungs caused him to groan with delight, why did his master wish to hide such a feeling from him? Alas he was never to know...

There was another, running along the country side at a supersonic speed...he too was named Sonic but this was the real Sonic, yet the initial peace that his actions seamed to follow suddenly became violent as missiles began to rain down from the sky, he dodged left and right from the deadly assault. High above the devastated land hovered a huge airship, inside was Sonic's archenemy Dr. Eggman and he was furious that once again Sonic could dodge his attacks so easily, "Arrrg! Get HIM!" He yelled to a group of S.W.A.T bots that responded with a firm nod. From panels opening in the side of this great battleship burst forth these elite robots, (These were not designed as the others, more humanoid in shape they were the most agile and strong of his army) and they sped towards the hedgehog at an alarming rate but this didn't shift the smile from Sonic's face. The plan was in motion, and Sonic knew it.

Although the other Sonic was too blessed with speed, his choice was to walk and survey that which was new to him. Inexplicably Sonic found himself talking out loud although no one was there to listen, "I wonder why Master never told me about the outside world..." He then smiled as memories of his master filled him. He remembered how kind she was too him, the way she looked at him with here golden eyes and the way that made him feel, suddenly the image of his masters sadness filled him and his attitude changed. Resolve had awoken him to his task once more, little did Sonic know that beyond the hill was the battle raging across the empty expanse.

The sun had risen before Aika had rose once again from her slumber, "Sonic!" She called out into the hollow halls. Emptiness was her response, "By the chaos, he left..." she chocked, suddenly the Sonic shaped void in her life was soul crushing...What did she want more? Redemption for a dead civilization or to live her life like she had been for many years? Aika growled once again, as her body convulsed forwards and then threw her head back letting out a blood curdling scream. She wasn't being cared for because she willed it, the 'Chaos' had punished her with a horrible fate...

Aika was immortal and was inflicted with Chaos poisoning...After she calmed down she remembered the first time she explained to Sonic about her condition.

'"Master? Why are you shaking like that?" Sonic asked innocently placing his hand gently on Aika's wrist, "Chaos Poisoning...something happened long ago and I got sick, every now and again unearthly energy surges and rips through my body." Came the empty voice she used when speaking of ages gone past, "Does it hurt?" He asked, his emerald eyes scanning her frame with intense worry, "Sometimes..." There was nothing but lies from that statement, every cell in her body was screaming for death...'

Her eyes opened again and the memories of Sonic, and then his fate crashed into her being...With a growl Aika stood. Her people would probably be all dead now and she was almost willing to sacrifice the one thing that she still had to chase a dead dream...She had to find her Sonikk at all cost...


	3. Dark reflections

Chapter 3: Dark reflections.

Sonikk stood, he had been sitting watching the sun slowly set for the best part of an hour now. There was something about the air that revitalized his body and made him feel free. His curiosity was piked as a noise coming from the far distance, the young hedgehog looked across the horizon, "My master awaits my return...I should take as little time as possible." the loyal one spoke under his breath.

"Haha! Eggman, you're to slow!" The other, the original Sonic yelled with joy as every last one of this robots fell to his homing attack. Eggman's blood began to boil with rage, "Get that Hedgehog! GET THE HEDGEHOG!" yelled Eggman pushing every button on his control pad. Everything from Missiles and Mechs burst from the hull of the air ship in attempt to silence the Blue hedgehog forever. One Mech however had found Sonikk as he was walking along the plain, watching the ongoing battle. "Priority 1, Hedgehog detected." it spoke, making Sonikk turn and look at the metallic thing, "Can I help you?" He asked with a gentle smile. A laser flashed from the wrist of the robot hitting a patch of grass between the hedgehog's feet, "Oh, you're one of those nasty thing...One my master doesn't like." Sonikk growled slightly, dropping down into a spin kick to knock the Mech over, as it fell Sonikk rose again and lifted his leg high, "Send this to your evil master...I'm going to protect mine!" before crushing the thick metal shell that protected the heart of the machine located in the head, with a single downwards kick. Sonikk's snarl took a few seconds to disappear before he let out a sigh and look towards the battleship, "You came from there...Didn't you metal man?" Sonikk nodded to himself before running into the direction of the battle.

"Doctor...We got a transmission from Beta-6." Called one of the madman's robotic followers. A grin appeared from behind the ridiculously long ginger mustache of the Doctor, "Good! Good! Play it!" He chuckled getting over excited. Eggman watched as a dark blue almost greyish blue Sonic crushed his elite guard with a single move, without curling up into a ball,

"Impossible! Sonic is right there! How can this be at the same time? Is there two of him?" he growled expecting someone to know the answer...one he was about to get.

Sonic ran forwards dodging missile after missile, occasionally rolling into a ball to attack the robots that attempted to get in his way. He turned his head to give his usual taunt when something hit his body and threw Sonic back a considerable distance. The Battleship continued ahead unable to stop as fast, "Ouch! What the heck did I hit? A brick wall?" Sonic groaned, but when he looked...all he could see was, a darker version of himself. Sonikk growled as his eyes fell upon the real Sonic,

_'Ah, I see. This enemy is a clone of me, maybe to trick my master...No matter, I will destroy this one too.' _Sonikk though as he looked upon the hedgehog on the ground,

"So Eggman made a 'dark sonic' then eh?" Sonic laughed looking Sonikk up and down,

"Scanning me, are you? Trying to mutate into me so your master can trick mine?" Sonikk growled clenching his fists. The real Sonic stood up and dusted himself off, "I don't understand, 'Master'. I have no master but freedom. What is your master the Doctor trying to do?" Sonic sighed not understanding the 'fake sonic' one bit. Sonikk growled, "Doctor...? Now I'm the one who doesn't understand..Aika is my master, she is sick and needs my help to get better so I need the chaos emeralds." Sonikk spoke, innocently. Sonic screwed up his face at this,

"I'll tell you something, that story is sick! How can Eggman use that as an excuse for the emeralds?" Sonic growled taking a battle pose, Sonikk copied, "Your master is evil, I can't let you have those emeralds, faker!" Sonic yelled, running at Sonikk.

"_He call my master evil...I'm going to destroy him."_


	4. Unexpectations

Chapter 4: Unexpectations

The two hedgehogs looked at each other, neither of them moved. Sonic watched as a snarl appeared on the other's lips, "Oooh, Did I hit a raw nerve?" he laughed, mocking the darker hedgehog. Sonikk tightened his fists and ground his teeth together, trying not to let this strange and horrible emotion take over him, his master's words echoing in his mind, _'Do not let anger fill you, Sonikk...Sometimes you will see or hear something that will make you hate them. You will want to hurt them, don't let that control you Sonikk...look what it did to me.'_ came her words. Sonikk's fist's began to shake with the rage filling him, "H-How..." he spluttered, tears of anger rolling down his face, "How can you say my master is evil! How can you! All she wants is to save her people! How dare you! How dare you!" he yelled, his voice trying not to break into a squeak due to his rage.

Sonic stopped laughing to take in the state of Sonikk, "I'm sorry but I don't think this master of yours is real...Eggman must have brain-washed you..." Sonic sighed, he was beginning to feel sorry for the other one. With a small laugh Sonikk began to shudder, "Say it again..." he spoke darkly, before looking to Sonic, "I dare you." he added. Sonic rose an eyebrow and took a slight step back away from Sonikk, "I don't think your master is real..." was all he could say before a foot made contact with his knees, knocking him to the ground. Then a fist met Sonic's chin, sending him flying upwards. Sonikk didn't make another attack, and waited for Sonic to hit the ground. Once Sonic stood up, he looked up to the dark clone and growled, _'He's fast...' _he thought before attempting to attack Sonikk with a kick of his own, Sonikk dodged swiftly. A smirk appeared on Sonic's face as

he began to walk forwards, Sonikk followed. "You're a fast thing aren't you...I'm surprised to see no booster pack or something...I mean, how could Eggman make such a good clone?" Sonic asked, speeding up slightly, "It is not I who has been made..." Sonikk replied also speeding up.

"Well then, let us see which of us is the faster hedgehog!" Sonic cried out beginning to run at an alarming speed.

Sonic was over confident, since the other one didn't look very fast he believed that to be true. As he was about to laugh and gloat to himself, Sonikk appeared beside him. The light hedgehog inhaled sharply as he noticed that his enemy was talking long strides while running, Sonikk was not even trying to go as fast as he could. An eye glanced to him, installing fear into Sonic as the dark hedgehog grinned slightly...and then he sped up, tearing away from Sonic's pace and creating a wide arc from the speeding hero. Sonic watched as his supposed clone slid round the corner the arc he had created and then stopped sliding, now running head on to Sonic.

Sonic let out a slight growl, _'Maybe he'll play chicken and dive at the last moment.' _he thought lowering his head and increasing his speed.

The two closed in on each other and at that instant, before they collided Sonikk grinned...and took a step to the side, dodging past Sonic.

_'He dodged!' _Sonic gasped, he thought the other might scramble out of the way but...he was so calculated and calm about it, was it a plan?

But before Sonic could think of much else, the ground below him vanished.

Sonic had ran off a cliff.

The ground was now far below the hedgehog, he was used to this. Sonic let out a peaceful sigh, "Just who was that? Eggman isn't that clever to make a clone that good..He sure was fast." the blue one yawned as he continued to fall, then a shadow was cast on him.

A pair of feel landed in his head, forcing him down faster. "Hello again." came a soft whisper from above, it was Sonikk. "Won't you just quit? I mean, why are you fighting anyway?" Sonic yelled, somersaulting in mid-air, throwing the dark hedgehog from his head.

The two were falling now at the same rate, "I told you..." Sonikk growled, his eyes narrowing as his hate for the lighter hedgehog grew, "My master is sick, she need the emeralds to get better." Sonikk added trying to get the other hedgehog to understand, "I fight because I care for my master. No-one calls my master evil and isn't punished!" Sonikk cried out, punching out to Sonic.

Aika panted, it had been a while since she was outside like this. 'I'm really out of shape...I rely on Sonikk to do things for me...some mast- friend I was..' the kitsune sighed, sweat rolling off her brow. Her sickness made it difficult for her to move on a normal occasion but at the moment she was pushing herself past her limit. Aika looked to the reddening skies and sighed, "Maybe I'll run into _**him**_...I hope not." she spoke in little gasps, before continuing on her walk.

"_I see she is still alive...only one person in this world had the capacity to do what has been done..._

_So Aikathrine, what is your plan?"_


End file.
